River Dreams
by Writer's Apprentice
Summary: Percy just wanted to go fishing, instead he makes new friends and enemies. Find out what happe- WOAH! Is that a giant talking fish! R
1. The Big Catch

**A/N: **Hello this is a friend of mines story. I decided to post it, because in my opinion it's a good story.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything!

"Ouch be careful Grover!", I exclaimed as I carefully pulled the fishhook out of my sleeve. I saw Grover flinch and turn but sometimes the little fellow can move like lightning. Especially when he gets spooked. Nothing beats a great run for your life instinct to keep your self alive around middle New York State.

"What did you see?"

"Oh sorry Percy. I..I..I could have sworn the hillside just blinked."

Now most people would assume that their friend had just gone crazy. But this is a crazy world we live in.

We stood still and looked up at the hill. It looked like a steep grade of rocks, hard dirt, mixed with weeds to me. No eye's that I could see. But then in our world you must look closely. The mist has a way of hiding the existence of the other worldly and sometimes things aren't as they appear. We stood still a little longer and stared hard.

I could clearly see ruts created by water that would flow down this hill after a rain. It was the creek at the base of the hill that these ruts fed into that was our destination today. The hillside was grown up with weeds and several large rocks protruded out halfway up.

"Well … I don't see anything."

"Uhh … I guess I could have been mistaken."

I could tell that Grover was not convinced and I have learned to respect his keen senses so I suggested we fish a little farther down in the woods. We turned south and walked about fifty yards where the creek turned between a gathering of tree's.

I knew Grover would feel more comfortable in the tree's. Being a Satyr he is most at home in the woods. We could hear birds chirping and rusting about. Looking out over the water you could see water spiders moving across the water and swirls moving all around from fish feeding off the little insects.

I knew this creek would have some really big catfish in it. How would I know. Well being the son of Poseiden comes with a few perks. Needless to say I consider fishing to be a relaxing sport of tug of war between me and my friends. These fish would serve me if I asked… but sometimes it is more fun to just play. Believe it or not most times the fish enjoy the game. They would prefer to be let back in the water afterwards and not be tossed in the frying pan of course. Today I felt like we would have a really good game of tug of war. I had never swam in this creek but I could tell just by looking at it there was all kinds of life in it.

Grover did not like to fish so he wandered down the shore looking at the birds and whistling to them. It was amazing to hear him make sounds just like the birds. I wouldn't say he was talking to them but he had a way of getting their attention. I sat down on a nice ledge a few feet over the water and placed a worm carefully onto my hook and pitched my line out into the water.

There was a gentle breeze, the tree's were swaying, the birds were chirping, the fish were going to be biting, and I felt for sure it was going to be a fine day. Boy was I wrong.


	2. Bark Bark

**A/N: Thris is the second chapter. I hope someone reads it. if you do please review. Today we have Annabeth here for the Dis-**

**Annabeth: She doesn't own anything! Don't believe her! (runs away)**

**WA: Why do I even bother?... Well on with the story! (mutters) that was the wierdest disclaimer I've ever seen...**

My line had not been in the water more than a minute when I heard the first bark. It was not just a bark though. I had heard that sound before … but no it couldn't be. I started to get that tingly feeling something bad was about to happen.

I heard all the birds launch themselves at once and fly North across the creek. They were spooked big time. I was getting that feeling that something bad was about to happen. I heard several snapping and barking sounds and a crashing sound of someone running straight through the bushes at me.

"AHHHHH!" Grover screamed as he crashed over a bush towards me. He had lost his footing and his eyes were the size of saucers. He flailed his arms around trying to regain his balance and I thought for sure he was going to take me over into the creek. Well that actually would have been better for us both I think but instead his knee hit the side of my head and he tumbled over me grabbing my cane pole as he went down and splashed several feet out in the water.

My eyes watered because of the pain but I knew something terrible was coming so I reached into my pocket for my pen. My reflexes were a bit off. Something locked onto my right elbow and instantly I felt myself being dragged away from the creek.

The pain in my elbow was intense. And I was sure I had been drug about fifty feet when I was able to get a hold of a big bush with my other hand and stop what was dragging me. I held on tight to the bush with my left hand and looked up straight into the yellow eye's of a wretched hell hound.

These creatures are pets of Hades and they had no business around here unless someone had summoned them. That was not a comforting thought since right now my first problem was trying to survive when I was nose to nose with a fire breathing dog that was three times as big as me.

The hound lowered down to start a tug of war with my elbow being the rope and I felt like a catfish on the end of a fishing line. No way I was going to let this dog take off with my arm so I let go of the bush and poked him strait in his right eye with my forefinger.

It does not matter if you are human or hellhound. When you get poked in the eye you close your eyes and pull away. He gave a bit of a yelp and jumped back a step. He shook his head twice and lowered again to charge.

I had just a split second to react. Being the brave and strong son of Poseidon I took this opportunity to jump on my feet and turn and run just as the hound leapt after me.

**Oh, cliffhanger! review if you want to know what happens!**


End file.
